Messed Up Reality
by Chibi Mousie
Summary: Ryou finally notices he's inlove with his best friend, does Malik feel the same? Pairings: It's not decided, so coming soon. Waring: Yaoi, rape, violence
1. Prologue

_Summary _

_Ryou Bakura's lives a life of pain and hate. His friend wants to help him out. But first, he has to find out what's really wrong with the boy and help him. Maybe he can actually tell Ryou his true feelings for him. But when that is not happening Ryou keeps a small book of feelings. Warning: Yaoi, rape, violence_

**Messed Up Reality**

**By Chibi Mousie**

**Prologue**

_The story will unfold_

_Within my eyes_

_When I let go_

_Of all my lies_

_But for now_

_I'll blame humanity_

_For I am balancing_

_On the edge of sanity_

_As night battles day_

_For control_

_I'm afraid the pain_

_Will takes its toll_

_But I'll be silent_

_Until I stand_

_At the gates_

_Of the Promised Land_

_So I sit here all alone_

_In the darkness of_

_My home_

_I wish there were a better_

_Way, and I cry_

_The tears of yesterday_

_Death is night_

_In all the ways_

_For although it comes_

_It never stays_

_And all life known_

_Shall cease to be_

_As Death shall come_

_For you and for me_


	2. Chapter 1

**Honorifics**

_-san_: This is the most common honorific, and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., Mrs., etc. It is the all purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

_-sama_: This is one level higher then _san_. It is used to confer great respect.

_-dono_: This comes from the word _tono_, which means _lord_. It is an even higher level than _sama_, and confers utmost respect.

_-kun_: This suffix is used at the end of boy's names to express familiarity or endearment. It is also sometimes used by men among friends, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower station.

_-chan_: This is used to express endearment, mostly toward girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness.

_Sempai_: This title suggests that the addressee is one's "senior" in a group or organization. It is most of used in a school setting, where underclassmen refer to their upperclassmen as "sempai." It can also be used in the workplace, such as when a newer employee addressee who has seniority in the company.

_Kohai_: This is the opposite of _sempai_, and is used toward underclass men in school or newcomers in the workplace. It connotes that the addressee is of lower station.

_Sensei_: Literally meaning "one who has come before" this title is used for teachers, doctors, or masters of any profession or art.

_-blank_: Usually forgotten in these lists, but perhaps the most significant difference between Japanese and English. The lack of honorific means that the speaker has permission to address the person in a very intimate way. Usually, only family, spouses, or very close friends have this kind of permission. Known as _yobisute_, it can be gratifying when someone who has earned the intimacy starts to call by one's name without an honorific. But when that intimacy hasn't been earned, it can be very insulting

Chibi Mousie: ;; Yeah here's another one of my fics! But this time I'm going to keep it up! I took down Note Passers because I didn't think anyone want to read it anymore. **_REMEMBER IF YOU DO WANT ME TO KEEP NOTE PASSERS UP, PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW!_**

* * *

_My love is like an ocean   
It goes down so deep   
My love is like a rose   
Whose beauty you want to keep. _

My love is like a river   
That will never end   
My love is like a dove   
With a beautiful message to send.

My love is like a song   
That goes on and on forever   
My love is like a prisoner   
It's to you that I surrender.

---**Chapter One: It's Just the Beginning**---

Normal POV

In Tokyo, Japan, there was a group of teenagers that were sixteen years of age. It was more often than not a group of four. There were times there would be another teenager. The four main members of this, harmless, group were three males and a female.

Yuugi Motu was sixteen years-old and a student of the Domino High School. This high school was a private school, just a fact to toss in. Even though this was a private school there was still rowdiness and drama. Disputes, arrests, and more did awful things happen in this particular school. Yuugi had tri haired color it was blonde, black then red. This boy was not your everyday student. He was not the one that had been in psychical fights and had never been arrested, and not planning to. He had a Millennium Item from Egypt that his grandfather had given him this item. 

This schoolboy had put the small parts together and the same small parts made an upside down pyramid. It had the eye of Horus in the center of the upside down pyramid. This was called the Millennium Puzzle. There were seven Millennium Items and there were four people who owned them. This Millennium Puzzle had a spirit dwelling within it. This spirit was named Yami Yugi, but for short he was called Yami. Yami was a five thousand years old pharaoh who lived, of course, in the Ancient Egyptian times. His real name remained a secret and so did his past. The seven Millennium Items was the source of the gang's problem. 

Jounouchi Katsuya was a dim-witted blonde who was...well...pretty dumb most of the time. He wasn't mentally challenged he just was found wondering and ignoring people. His history of stupidity remained a mystery and not planning to be uncovered anytime soon. So there was really no explanation for it. His age is sixteen and a boy who had an accent from the streets. 

Honda Hiroto was a knuckle head as well, and accompanied Jounouchi Katsuya in stupidity. He too was sixteen and a tenth grader in the Domino High School. His hair due was quite strange. It was shaped into an antenna and was a mixture of brown and black hair color. Strange indeed. 

The only female's name was Anzu Mazaki, sixteen years-old and a tenth grade student at Domino City's Domino High School. Anzu Mazaki had straight shoulder length brown hair. Her eyes were a bright blue color, and her skin was a light peach color. Her attitude was encouraging and sweet. She could be mean at times, but aren't we all? Anzu had a dream, like everyone else. Her dream was to visit New York and study dance. While that's not happening, she spends her free time at school with her friends. She worked at a burger place called "Burger World", but a criminal there stopped that. Yuugi, so everyone thought, had saved her from getting shot down. That was when Anzu started wondering about the person that had saved her, and her friend Yuugi. She is often found with Yuugi and is sometimes mistaken for his girlfriend. Yuugi would love that to happen, but perhaps Anzu finds safety in the fact that their just friends. 

The lovely group was now in the Domino High School, in the middle of the day as well. Their English teacher, Ms. Katsue Kumikai, was out to grab a few more copies of the homework sheet that was supposedly to be given out some time this period. At the looks of it, they're not getting any homework tonight, from English class. 

"That was the funnest show I've ever seen." 

"Yeah..." Honda agreed with his pal. "Wait you can't say funnest, that's not a word!" He protested, shaking a fist at Jounouchi. 

Often times Honda would only find out things a few moments later, or even minutes. Rarely it would, and shouldn't, take him forever to figure just a joke, if it wasn't his joke. "Funs, funner, funnest, look it up." Jounouchi flicked his hand at Honda, who gave him a dirty look as Jou's tired eyes shut. 

Yuugi's POV

Honda and Jounouchi were at it, yet again. They both are always at it, so this wasn't a shocker. This time they were talking about the television program from last night. Honestly I don't know what TV show it was but I get the impression it was a good one. "Right Yuugi-kun, there's no such word as 'funnest'?" Honda glared at the ditzy blonde teenager who grinned to himself. "No...well not from what I know." I gave a confused expression then looked over to Jou-kun, who was lost in his on little world. I blinked slowly and giggled a bit, maybe I knows what Jou's thinking about. "Why don't you ask Kaiba-san?" I didn't use the honorific '-kun' because Kaiba-san wasn't my companion and I wouldn't want Kaiba-san to get round the bend at me just for that. 

Honda's POV

"What?!" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head in disagreement. "Oh no Yuugi-kun, it wouldn't be such a smart thing to do." "Why not?" "Because he will laugh or ignore you." I said as if he been through it before. "Trust me I should know." And why did I know? I knew this because I had asked him what did 'pyschophysciological' means. What he did was obvious! He laughed at me and gave that 'hnn' noise. Then ignored me after that! I swear the nerve of that guy makes me so mad! "Hmm??" Yuugi-kun looked up at me with a strange look. "You've asked him before?" He smiled up at me. "Yes!!" I shouted, slamming my hands down onto the table. Well of course I did! If I didn't I wouldn't be saying that!! "Of course I did! I don't know why but I did!" 

Yuugi-kun giggled a little bit and smiled widely. "Oh you're funny Honda-kun!" Little Yuugi was so naive. "Kaiba-san couldn't be _that_ rude." "Oh Yuugi-kun..." I shook my head slowly and sighed indicating I gave up. "Forget about it." I just gave up because Yuugi-kun wasn't the brightest one when it comes to friends like, Kaiba-san. Oh wow I hate that guy's name!

Normal POV

High heels walking down the halls echoed, this meant there English teacher was coming back and she really was. They were so noisy they couldn't hear her so when the door opened the teacher saw and heard how noisy they could get without her supervision. 

"Class..." She said calmly, hoping to get there attention the first try. Ms.Kumikai is an Asian from, born and grew up in Tokyo, Japan. She even lived in Domino City all her life. Her hair was pin straight and black as night. Her skin was a soft pastel color and her eyes were a bright blue. She truly was a beautiful female but she was a single one. She wore a black skirt with a black blouse that was her so called "uniform" for school everyday. She wore black high heel shoes. But there were a few peculiar things about this particular being. 

"Class!!!" She yelled with more seriousness and anger. Her eyes filled with range but quickly wore out and wore a smile on her face. "Hello, I have returned from where I was once before." She looked at the class who stared at her oddly. "Oh class!" She chuckled. "You're the best one out of all eight!" She complemented the group of students and walked to the front of the room. "Ok children, I'm going to handout these work sheets for tonight's assignment." She began passing out papers to every first person in a row and then when she was done she placed the extra on her desk. 

When everyone had received there work sheet they waited for what else Ms.Kumikai was going to announce. 

"Anything else?" Someone said foolishly. 

Ms.Kumikai's face grew red with fury. Her eyes turned red, which was odd because no other teachers' eyes changed color. Her eye twitched and then became quite scary. Her fist balled up, ready to pound the next student who had a smartass question for her, but she didn't. All of a sudden she changed back into the jolly teacher she was before. "Oh you silly child!" she laughed. It sounded like a real laugh but really was fake one to cover her anger. "Now everyone take out your writing utensils and start that assignment since you have a report do shortly." 

The class groaned lazily except for Seto Kaiba who was the mature one and the only one who had completed everything when it was first given. He had no time for assignments that were given by his teachers. He had a job and that job was the head of a corporation he had gotten when he was just a kid. He received this job when he had to prove his stepfather wrong. He had to prove that he could take care of a corporation and he proved him right. Ever since that day, when he had gotten that particular occupation, he had never been the same. 

"Now class," she began, "I know some of you have some pretty good reports for me to read." Ms.Kumikai clapped delightfully. "All men who have achieved great things have been great dreamers." She began to explain how everything would be achieved and why would you do it. This took up most of the students' time because if they weren't listening, or didn't look like it, they would have to answer a question she had asked and wouldn't know _what_ she asked. 

"Oh class we have a minute to go." She said pointing at the clock. "Pack up and get ready for your next class." She ordered the class, but wasn't a bad one, it was actually a good one. If they packed up one minute earlier from the bell they wouldn't have to put all the necessary things for English. Next period was sixth and thank the lord there were three periods left. 

Yuugi's POV

The bell rang and everyone but me rushed out the classroom. "How come they want to leave so quickly?" I asked myself and giggled when the thought of Boston cream pie was being given out in lunch today. Yeah Boston cream pie is pretty delicious but I prefer a hamburger instead. 

I packed up all my things into my small backpack and walked out the door, but before I could go Zakuro-sensei held me back when I was just about to go out the door. 

"Yuugi-san." She said to me respectfully. "Have you done your report?" She asked me, eyes so calm and a calm expression on her face. I wouldn't want any of it to change for the world. 

"Yes," I answered promptly and politely. "It's in my locker, Zakuro-sensei." I had to get to my lunch before all the Boston cream pies are gone! 

I smiled, trying to hide me eager looks, and waited for her to dismiss me and when she did I walked away calmly and then ran quickly down the hall and into the lunch room.

Inside the lunch room I got on line and waited anxiously for the line to move faster. I looked around eagerly, waiting for a sign of my friends but saw them nowhere. When I got up to that tasty pie, there was none left for me. Of course I was disappointed and discouraged but there was nothing I could do about it. I sighed in defeat and walked away with my tray to search for my friends.

**Anzu's POV **

At our table was the ordinary group, us four...but hey wait where's Yuugi-kun? "Hey Jou-kun have you seen Yuugi-kun?" I asked him, but he didn't respond because he was to busy asking for people's Boston cream pie while stuffing it in his face at the same time.

Clever Jou-kun, very clever.

I turned to Honda-kun and watched him stuff his face with the Boston cream pie that Jou-kun had on his tray, I should say something shouldn't I? But I didn't. I turned back to my lunch and stared at the Boston cream pie that I was now saving for Yuugi-kun. I know he didn't have a chance to snatch the last one, like _I _did.

When I looked up, I saw Yuugi-kun, staring at me with a smile on his face. I saw him staring down at the pie on my tray. I know he wants the pie, so I decided to pick it up and hand it over to Yuugi-kun. When I saw that pleasant smile on his face, relieved and happy, it made me in high spirits as well.

"Why didn't you come here earlier with us?" I asked him, taking a bite out of my hamburger.

"Ohhh...uhh...." Yuugi-kun looked around and then stuffed the burger into his mouth and smiled as he chewed the meat and bread.

I waited for him to swallow, which took a while because he was choking in the process but I gave him something to drink to wash it all down.

"Oh yes..." Yuugi-kun told me where he was and I understood clearly.

But that's not fair! Why did Zakuro-sensei make him stay there? That's such a stupid question, what she asked him. Did you do your report? I don't know! It's due tomorrow! Of _course_ he did it! He's like one of the good students in the class.

When lunch flew by, oh so quickly, I had to head to my next class. It was math, and oh dear lord I didn't want to be there. Akutagawa -sensei was so much fun, and so so so cute, but he's going to remain absent for a week because he had broken his leg. "Here we go." I said to no one in particular. I walked into the open door and walked to my assigned seat and dropped my book bag onto the floor and took out my spiral notebook and black pen. Oh yeah and a pencil. I also took out my other book, the one I always wrote notes in but I scarcely give it out to whom it may be concern to.

Well there were a few reasons I never give them out. It was because I was too shy and felt silly when I reread it, before I give it to him—most of the time it's a he—I feel it so embarrassing I keep decide so keep it in my special book. I had to get up and sharpen my pencil because I need it for this period. I got up and walked to the sharpener and sharpened that evil piece of wood.

My pencils are always breaking but then I do it lightly, then the tip falls off!

"Oh dear me!" I yelped when I felt my legs stopped. They were stopped by this arm that belonged to a black haired, black eyed, boy. He looked so familiar and I wanted to say something but I didn't. He didn't let me go until I noticed this small piece of paper in his hand. It looked like he wanted me to take the note, but I didn't.

"Take it." He said to me, grinning and looking straight at me.

My eyes widened, and my cheeks turned red. Was it from it from him? Was _he_ the one giving me this note?! If so, well look at the luck I have! But the real question is what does the note say? Who's it really from? Why did they write it to _me_?

I looked at him and gave a big smile. I took the note and apologized, but he told me there was no need for it so I walked to my seat and sat down. I sighed and looked at the small note in my hand, I studied it closely. I looked at the front and back then glanced up at the boy who gave me the note. He turned his head back to me, showing the same grin as before. When the substitute teacher walked in the boy winked at me and faced forward.

I felt my cheeks turn a bright color, not pink, but red. I felt like I walked into class with just a bra and panties! My palms became sweaty and hands started to tremble. For all I know it could be a love note! Or maybe worse! It could be a note from someone who wants to fight me!

But why?

I quickly put the note into my bookbag and worried about it all the time in class.


End file.
